


[Podfic] The Unlikely Charm Of Messiness

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Developing Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Joan and Sherlock have a moment over pot stickers. Joan ponders what to do about it.





	[Podfic] The Unlikely Charm Of Messiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Unlikely Charm Of Messiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/830303) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/%5BElementary%5D+The+Unlikely+Charm+of+Messiness.mp3) (4.35 MB) ||| [M4B](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/%5BElementary%5D+The+Unlikely+Charm+of+Messiness.m4b) (3.50 MB)

**Length** : 00:06:24

**Stream** :


End file.
